No Pardons To Beg For
by LoveMus1C
Summary: Riku wakes up in the middle of the night after a night of heavy drinking only to find he's not alone.


I glanced down at my hands but I couldn't see them. I mean, I could see hands, but they weren't mine. They were too smooth, almost girly in a way. They were soft and porcelian white. Like they had never touched anything before, so clean and virgin. Suddenly these hands that weren't mine started to move up my naked chest. Why was I naked? The pair of untainted hands made circular motions around my pecs and would sometimes clumsly bump over my nipples. The sensation was all too much for me to handle.

I really couldn't descirbe the feeling. It felt magical, and I really wanted more. I wanted these hands that weren't my own to continue to feel me up. Maybe someplace higher up my body, or maybe in the complete opposite direction. They were teasing me and I felt myself harden quickly. I noticed my pants were still on even though the top half of my body was bare. I wanted to kick my trousers off and let my wandering friend touch me in my most private of places.

I noticed the room around me looked all too familier. Had I been here before, and how did I get here in the first place? I was lying in a bed, that much was obvious, but it wasn't my bed. The sheets weren't rough like mine and the orientation of everything was too off for it to have been my room. I did notice pictures on the walls. One was of our friends, Donald, Goofy, and also King Mickey. What were these pictures doing in this persons room, had they stolen them?

There hands suddenly stopped moving. I had almost forgotten the situation I was in for a minute. Was I dreaming I kept asking. I then felt there breath crawl up my neck, ghosting a hot trail along my skin and up to my ear. There lips felt just inches away from the side of my face, so close I could smell the sweet scent that escaped there mouth. They smelt of, ice cream? I wasn't too sure, but the aroma was very intoxicating and erotic in a strange way. If I were to describe my scent, it would be harsh, probably a strong smell and in a way, cold. But this smell was warm and light, very soothing. I wanted to know who this person was.

Something seemed off all of a sudden. The presence I once felt was slowy starting to pull away. I wondered if I had done anything wrong. I wasn't exactly egging them on, I hadn't even said a word. But neither had they. If this was what I or they had wanted, to be close and intimate, then why weren't we making any sort of movements to proceed. Did I know this person? Did they know who I was? Did we, did we want this I wondered.

My throat cleared by itself and I tried to sit up but something heavy kept me down. I placed my hands on the weight and felt soft strainds of hair and smooth skin. My expression changed and I was shocked to find that I really was in bed with another person, that I hadn't dreamt these feelings. Now the person started to move as I felt there weight lift off of me slightly. I motioned my lips to open slowly, trying to force words out but none came. Instead my lips were meet by anothers. They were plump and silky. The taste really was of ice cream. It was rich in flavour and some what salty. Not a flavour I had ever had before but I did enjoy the taste. The kiss was hot and wet, after I could feel myself panting a little. The sweat on my forehead had accumulated and was starting to drip down my nose and down my cheeks. I imagened they were red like roses. Thank goodness the room was dark. I guess I looked a bit like Sora when he got flustered and bothered. Why was I thinking of Sora just then?

It was still too dark to see the person clearly and it was killing me to know. I did feel nervous however. What if it really was someone I knew. I mean there were pictures of Donald, Goofy, and the others on the walls, I must know them. My heart began to race at a dangerously fast pace as I considered who this mystery person could be.

One person after another entered my head. Kairi? No, she left to train with Master Yen Sid and the others. Who else, Shiki? I doubt it, she loved Neku and was crazy about him. Besides, why would see have paintings of everyone?

I could have sworn I heard them giggle softly next to my ear. Were they mocking me for not knowing who they were? Now I was getting frustrated, I hated being made a fool of, especially in a situation as wierd as this. I sat up and pushed them off of me rather roughly. I shuffled backwards in a frantic manner but struggled to find the wall behind me so I could sit up better. As I did I was meet again with another kiss. This one felt completely different because it wasn't soft and nice like the last one. This one was almost needy, it was passionate and raw. Like the person knew that I wouldn't like it so they forced it upon me.

It wasn't the same however, mainly becase my head wasn't in the right place. They tried to deepen the kiss but I manged to break away, making them jolt back as if they were frightened of me. "Just who the hell are you?" I finally spoke, or rather yelled. I was really getting mad when they didn't answer me right away. I could just make out the outline of there body so I reached across the bed and brought them closer to me. Now I could see them better. The light from the moon outside the window shone on there face. At first I couldn't believe what, or who I saw. Was I still dreaming? Please I thought, let this be just a dream. But deep down, I knew it wasn't.

"R...Riku?"

"Your, Sora?"

"Please, please Riku. I...-"

I sensed he was starting to tear up. I never wanted this kind of reaction from him. But of course I didn't know it was actually him. Sadly it was, Sora.

"Sora," I said again, this time more slowly and calm. I was trying my hardest to be calm but I don't think anyone could have blamed me if I lost my cool at this point. He was my best friend. My longest friend. I shared everything with him, and now even this? I wasn't ready, and I didn't want our friendship to be in danger because of something so stupid and wrong. I wasn't even, dare I say it, gay. I also never thought Sora might be.

"Sora, it was you. You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

"Don't... don't be mad, Riku."

All I could do really was sigh as I laid back down. I could feel him still sitting on the end of the bed, he was shaking like a mental person and I could hear his sobbing becoming louder. I truely hated when he cried because it was the saddest thing I could ever think of. It always felt like my fault and apart of me would just die. But could you really blame me, I was extremely confused about what was going on but I knew if I had yelled or said anything hurtful to him he probably would've never looked at me the same way ever again. Not after what we had just done. What if we had we gone further? Why was this all happening, had I been giving out signals the whole time?

"Sora, come here. Crying won't help." I tried to sound sincere, but the tone of my voice was heavy and in need of sleep so it came out rough and forced instead of friendly. I winced inside when I saw him shake his head. This really hurt, more than what any darkness could ever do. This was my true darkness, Sora would be shallowed into it and would most certainly die in it.

"Riku, I don't...-"

"Sora!" I yelled, but quietened down. "Just, sleep. I don't care, honestly. Just please, come here."

"Really?" He pleaded, I noded which he must of seen because next thing I knew he was finally calming down as he made his way next to me. "Riku?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, Sora?" I whispered back.

"I, um. I'm really sorry." I could tell he knew something, something I didn't. But I didn't let it bother me too much, not at that moment atleast. I was too tierd, my head was pounding along with my heart, and to be honest, my pants were really tight. I would let it go for now but I still didn't know what to do from here. Was Sora trying to tell me something more, like, was he in love with me.

Again, I was way too sleepy to give it much thought.

"Go to sleep, you dope." That was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

What a crazy night.


End file.
